


The Dragon's Out of the Bag

by pinkrose787



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Kingdoms (Comics), Journey Into Imagination (Ride)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mostly dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkrose787/pseuds/pinkrose787
Summary: All had been going well at the Academy Scientifica-Lucidus. That was until Chairman Illocrant discovered Blair's little secret
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Dragon's Out of the Bag

It had been five days since Blair had started over on the Mesmonic Converter and accidentally created Figment. Five days of juggling between working on the Mesmonic Converter, taking care of Figment, and hiding Figment from everyone at the Academy. The progress on the machine was going well, but Blair couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong. It could blow up and destroy the whole facility, it could create a black hole and wreck everything, or worst of all it could just refuse to work. Blair kept fidgeting the design, and changing parts around, just to make sure that the machine was perfect. He was lost in thought about whether there should be an extra gear on one of the sides, when his thought process was interrupted by a voice, “Whatcha thinking about?” He looked over at the small purple dragon that was staring at him.

“I’m just thinking about how this machine could go horribly wrong. I could lose everything if it isn’t perfect in just two days.” Blair said

“Awww, come on. Don’t be that way.” Figment said. “I’m sure that everything is going to be fine.”

“How can you be so sure of that?” Blair asked.

“Things always work out in the end. Even if it’s not the way you wanted them too.” Figment said.

“That is a good thought, but that’s often far from reality.” Blair said

“Just because something is far from reality, doesn’t mean it can’t be true.” Figment said

“That doesn’t make sense.” Blair said.

“It does if you think about it.” Figment said.

“…Alright” Blair said.

There was a silence for a couple seconds. It was interuppeted by a loud knocking, “Blair, Open the door” the voice said.

Blair gasped. “It’s the Chairman !” He said. “He’s not supposed to be here for another two days.”

“He could be here for something good. Maybe he’s going to give you more time.” Figment said.

Blair turned to Figment, “You have to hide.” He said

“Where?!” Figment said

“Just hide under the Mesemonic Converter again.” Blair said.

“I can’t! There isn’t room anymore!” Figment said

Blair looked around the room frantically. He gestured vaguely to the rest of the room. “Just hide anywhere. Make sure that you’re out of sight.” Blair said.

“Okie dokie” Figment said. He zipped around the room looking for a hiding spot. There wasn’t anyroom under the desks, the bookshelves went up to the ceilings, and the drawers were filled with tools. He couldn’t find one. He settled on just sitting behind the Mesmonic Converter. Blair looked around to see if he could spot Figment. He couldn’t. He turned around, and opened up the door. “Oh, Chairman Illocrant. I wasn’t… uh… expecting you for another two days. The machine isn’t ready yet, so you will have to come back then.” He started to push the door closed.

Chairman Illocrant put his hand out before the door could fully close. “I’m not here about the machine, Blair!” Chairman Illocrant said.

“Well then, uh… why are you here?” Blair said.

“I’m here, because rumors are being spread about you.” Chairman Illocrant said. People are saying that you have been hiding something. And with the way you have been acting lately I am inclined to agree.” Chairman Illocrant said.

“What on Earth would I be hiding?” Blair said.

“I don’t know. But, what I do know is that just before you opened the door, I heard you talking to someone.” Chairman Illocrant said.

“Um… Perhaps you heard me talking to myself. I uh… do have the tendency to do that sometimes.” Blair said.

“That other voice certainly wasn’t yours.” Chairman Illocrant said. “I want to know who you were speaking too!”

“I promise you Chairman. There is no one else here. You could uh… take a look around if you don’t believe me.” Blair said.

“Alright, I will” Chairman Illocrant said.

He methodically looked around the room. He examined the desks, and bookshelves. He got to the back of the room, when something small and purple caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks. “Blair,” He said. “Is that a dragon?”

“Ummm… Yes, it is.” Blair said

“Hi! I’m Figment!” Figment said.

“It can talk?!” Chairman Illocrant said.

“Well, of course I can. Why wouldn’t I?” Figment said.

Chairman Illocrant turned to Blair, “Care to explain why you have a talking dragon in your laboratory?”

“Well…You see… When I ran tests on the new version of the Mesmonic Spark Converter. It ended up reading my thoughts, and somehow managed to create what I thought of into actual living matter.” Blair said.

“That still doesn’t explain as to why the dragon is here.”

“My name is Figment” Figment said.

“Okay, so that doesn’t explain why is FIGMENT here?” Chairman Illocrant said.

“Well, after I created Figment I didn’t know what to do with him, so he’s just been in the lab here with me helping out.” Blair said.

“Yeah, I’ve been helping him build the machine!” Figment exclaimed.

He looked at Figment “That’s nice.” He turned to Blair, “Blair, you know we have a policy against both animals and children in the Academy. And that creature,” He points to Figment “Is both.”

“Okay, I understand what you’re saying, but I believe that Figment is the key to figuring out how to make the Mesmonic Converter work properly!”

“Yeah! I’ve been helping!” Figment exclaimed

Illorcant pinched the pridge of his nose. “Okay, so you built a machine that was able to turn what someone imagines into real objects. And you neglected telling me for what reason?”

“Well, you see… you said that you wanted pure energy and nothing else. Well, Figment isn’t pure energy, he’s something else.”

Chairman Illocrant looked over at the small dragon who had not stopped moving around since the conversation began, “Well, he certainly seems quite energetic to me.”

“See, told ya I would be energetic enough.” Figment said.

“Yeah, you told me.” Blair said.

“Blair. You do realize that this invention is one of the most brilliant things that I have ever seen.”

“What?” Blair said.

“It is absolutely fantastic!” Illocrant said.

“It is?” Blair asked

“Of course it is.” Chairman Illocrant said. “It is something that could revolutionize everything.” 

“It could?” Blair said.

“Of course, it is.” Chairman Illocrant said. “I am very impressed.”

“So, you’re not going to fire me?” Blair asked.

“Of course not!” Chairman Illocrant “In fact I want you to keep up this good work.!” He left the room.

Blair stood there processing what just happened. “I can’t believe this.” He whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this. Might not. Depends.  
> November 21, 2020: Ok, since this has been gaining more attention lately, I have decided to continue it. It'll take a bit for chapter 2 to be posted, since I am currently in the process of rewriting chapter 1, since I am not really happy with the quality, and can do better.


End file.
